Un lindo acosador
by Natsuko Rinmoshika
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has sido acosado por alguien? ¿O haz acosado a alguien? Sea cual sea la respuesta, si o no, lo interesante está en el resultado del ser acosado o acosar. Quizá podría gustarte y que todo vaya bien, o mal... No se sabe. (K2, one-shot).


**Notas: Wiii, ¡notas al principio! Sé que nadie las lee, pero igual. Esto está planeado para ser un one-shot, pero si gustan, puedo hacerlo un fic.**

**Todo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Kyle. Espero no esté confuso –Q–.**

¿Alguna vez te han acosado hasta el cansancio? Pero hasta el cansancio para ti, no para tu acosador… Bueno, si nunca ha sido así, que suerte la tuya…

Mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski, estudiante de preparatoria con notas excelentes y aunque me he metido en uno que otro problema, nada grave que me quite mi excelencia académica. Mis padres son estrictos, o al menos mi madre lo es. Sheila Broflovski y Gerald Broflovski, esos son mis padres. Una mujer que seguro ya todos conocen debido a los miles de escándalos que arma, y mi padre un gran abogado. Tengo un hermano menor, Ike, que aunque es adoptado, admito que lo adoro como a mi vida. Sus padres biológicos son de Canadá.

Bueno, yo… actualmente mido 1.54 cm, tengo el cabello rojo, ojos verdes, un par de pecas en el rostro, y… esto de describirme a mí mismo no se me da. Ah, si. Soy judío. Mi familia lo es.

Les contaré sobre las constantes caricias e indirectas que mi amigo Kenneth me dedica.

Todos saben que es un depravado, un vale madres, de vida "alegre", y claro, sexy, ¿por qué no admitirlo? Es rubio, más alto que yo, y de ojos azules. Sin contar que su cuerpo está tan bien trabajado… ¡no, Kyle, no, aleja esos pensamientos maricas!

Normalmente le verás insinuando cosas sexuales a media escuela, por no decir que a todo South Park, pero al que más le jode con eso es a mí. Nunca desaprovecha una oportunidad conmigo para tocarme los muslos, apenas en un roce, pero lo hace. Me besa la mejilla, el cuello o lo que sea. Una vez lo logra, me mira sonriendo estúpidamente al verme totalmente sonrojado y poniendo mi mano en un puño, indicándole claramente mi rabia y pena.

Excepto por ayer. 14 de febrero.

Comenzó todo con un mensaje de texto a las 5:00, yo estaba despierto terminando unos deberes, cuando recibí ese mensaje desconcertante de Kenny.

"_Buenos días, mi pequitas. ¿Qué haces, eh? , ¿te gustaría irte conmigo hoy caminando a la escuela? Podríamos tomarnos las manos , digo, si gustas ;D._

_Pd: Por faaaaa_".

Rodé los ojos y sonreí. No lo pude evitar. A veces, por más tonto y pervertido que fuere, también era tan tierno y cursi.

Suspiré y me senté en mi cama dispuesto a responder.

"_Claro, pero omitiré la parte de tomarnos las manos n_nU_".

Esperé, pero a los segundos me respondió.

"_:( me hieres, Kyle, me hieres…"._

Me sonrojé levemente y negué con la cabeza. Debía ser firme y negarme aunque apenas al verlo con esos malditos ojos de cachorro que me miraría, rogando porque cambie de opinión, no podría decirle una vez más que no.

"_Lo siento, si no estás de acuerdo podemos irnos con Cartman y Stan, lo de siempre xD_".

"_Va, va… pero sigo herido. Necesitaré miles de venditas y costuras para mi corazón roto T-T. Pasaré yo por ti u.u_".

Suspiré y guardé el celular.

Al rato de unos minutos ya estaba todo guardado en mi mochila, yo estaba vestido y mi cama ordenada. No hacía falta nada más.

Recibí otro mensaje "_ya estoy llegando, ¡no morí esta vez! :'D nuevo logro desbloqueado *u*_".

Reí y me puse mi ushanka verde, luego me coloqué la mochila y me dispuse a salir de casa. Esperaría a Kenny fuera al menos.

–¡Oh, mi dulce judío!, ¿pero qué haces fuera?– llegó corriendo hacia mí y se lanzó a abrazarme. No pude evitar sonrojarme fuertemente al sentir lo cálido que era Kenny, sin duda me quitaba un poco el jodido frío. Sentí como se separaba e intenté detenerlo, pero era casi imposible teniendo algo llamado orgullo…

–Obviam-mente te esperaba– respondí.

–Aay, pero que ternurita eres– Dijo a la vez que lamía mi mejilla, encendiendo más mi sonrojo, algo que no paso desapercibido por él. Sonrió ampliamente y sólo me limité a agachar la mirada. –¿Nos vamos, mi caramelito rojo?–.

–¡D-deja de ponerme apodos tan gays!– Le reproché.

Al rato íbamos ya llegando a la escuela, pero Kenny me tomó de la mano y me guió a un callejón.

–Hey, ¡¿qué mierda crees que haces?!– Le grité molesto. Él sólo se limitó a sonreír tristemente.

–Quería hacerte una pregunta… sé que hoy es San Valentín, el día más maricas de todos y así… por eso yo…– Se detuvo y mi corazón también… –¿Nunca podré tener una oportunidad contigo, cierto?–. Desvió la mirada sin dejar de sonreír.

Sentía mi corazón palpitar lentamente, intentando no comenzar a golpear con fuerza mi pecho, intentando tranquilizarme, pero mi estómago no le apoyaba. Sentía un hueco, quizá era hambre… o quizá el miedo a que mi respuesta acabara con nuestra amistad…

–Ke… Kenny…– Tomé una bocanada de aire. Segundos después sólo sé que yo estaba uniendo mis labios a los suyos. Apenas y los toqué superficialmente, mi amigo se encargó de unirlos con desesperación. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo miles de sensaciones indescriptibles. Sólo sé que no pensaba en nada más que en lo bien que se sentía el besar a Kenny.

Él apegó su cuerpo al mío, y yo jadeé cuando volví a sentir aquella calidez que transmite. Él no desaprovechó y metió su lengua en mi boca. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza, clavando mis uñas en su chamarra naranja. Joder, Kenny… no tienes idea de cuanto me arrepiento de haberme separado de ti. Si no lo hubiéramos hecho al menos no hubiese tenido que darte un respuesta…

Me miraste suplicante y esperanzado. Yo sentí mi corazón oprimirse… ¿por qué mierda lo hice?, ¿por qué mierda no le acepté?, ¿por qué fui tan estúpido?, ¿por qué te besé?

–L-lo siento…– Besé su mejilla y me fui corriendo. No quería. Deseaba con todo mi corazón seguir entre sus brazos tan cálidos, sintiendo sus labios sobre los míos, incluso tener su lengua dentro de mi boca. Pero mi cobardía al qué dirán, mi indecisión, mi orgullo, todas esas pendejadas me impidieron decir un si y hoy día estar con él. Tomando su mano.

–¿Pasa algo, Kyle?– Miré a Stan. El cual me miraba interrogativamente. Negué y suspiré.

–Nada de que preocuparse. Sólo que realmente no deseaba hacer alguna tarea hoy, y nos han dejado más de lo normal–. ¿Por qué soy así? Ni siquiera puedo sincerarme con mi mejor amigo y contarle lo sucedido. Si. El que dirán no me permitirá salir de mi engaño "no siento nada por Kenneth McCormick".

Sin poder evitarlo, dirijo mi mirada a donde está Kenny, jugando un partido de básquet con Craig, Token, Damien, Christophe y Gregory. Kenny estaba con Damien y Christophe. Se veía tan bien con esas pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrer su rostro, pegando su perfecto cabello rubio a su frente. Llevaba una simple playera blanca, presumiendo sus bien formados bíceps.

Y de la nada, se giró a mirarnos, o mejor dicho, a mirarme. Y sonrió. Sentí mi rostro arder y no pude evitar esquivar su mirada, clavando la mía en el suelo.

Oh, joder, Kenny, joder… ¡me estoy volviendo loco! ¿Por qué mierda tienes que ser tan… ¡tan tú?! Y yo… tan yo…

**Well! No planeaba subir algo relacionado con el 14 de febrero porque es muy gay, pero ya que ya pasó un día(¿?) y soy bien jarcod xD lo vengo a subir hoy.**

**Puede ser un one-shot, quizá y se convierta en un fic... Y por primera vez, vengo a dejar esta nota diciendo… Sus reviews lo decidirán (pero me tomará tiempo si quieren un fanfic, porque tengo que terminar al menos el de Craig x Kyle :3).**


End file.
